Mais uma vez
by Lulu-Br
Summary: Mevi Fic. Matt e Evi são convidados para o aniversario de um amigo em comum, e os sentimentos podem ficar no limete quando Matt percebe que pode perde-la.


Fic Mevi : Mais uma vez

Matt chegou ao aeroporto do Hawaii exatamente as nove da manha de um sábado muito ensolarado, o convite para o aniversario de Daniel Dae Kim viera na hora havia se mudado para o Óregon para ficar mais próximo de sua família, mais havia esquecido como que o próximo pode ser bem estressante às vezes, principalmente quando se estava sem trabalhar e passava os dias envolto com reforma da casa, não havia pensando o quanto isso poderia ser cansativo. Precisava dessa pausa, vinha "fugindo" daquela loucura há algum tempo, principalmente depois de ter comprado um pequeno avião e iniciado as aulas de pilotagem, havia ate passado algum tempo em Kansas sozinho. Agora, após pegar a mala estava pacientemente sentado, lendo um jornal esperando a chegada do vôo vindo de Michigan, que pousaria, segundo o quadro do aeroporto, em aproximadamente 40 minutos.

Assim que Daniel ligara convidando-o e dizendo que não aceitaria um "não" como resposta, ele perguntara sobre os outros amigos do seriado e ouviu imediatamente o que queria escutar.

"Evi já disse que vem, acabei de falar com ela!"

No outro dia ligara para ela e assim que soube que chegariam ao Hawaii aproximadamente na mesma hora, Matt sugeriu que se encontrassem no aeroporto.

Alguns minutos após a hora indicada da chegada do vôo Matt a avistou vindo em sua direção, ela estava vestida de forma simples, de jeans, camiseta, sapatilhas e óculos escuro e estava linda. Ele levantou-se com um sorriso no rosto e abriu os braços no momento exato em que ela deixou a mala se pendurou em seu pescoço

"Hey Fox! Que saudade de você!"

"Hey linda! Senti sua falta também!"

"Ué, Margh não vem?" Perguntou separando-se dele e olhando ao redor vendo somente uma mala.

"Não... ela não pode vir..." Respondeu simplesmente "Vamos? Temos que pegar o carro que aluguei"

Dirigiram-se ao balcão da locadora de carros e foram guiados ate a garagem onde retiraram o carro que Matt havia alugado.

"Então, onde a senhorita esta hospedada?"

"No Maui. E você?"

"No Maui." Disse sorrindo virando-se para ela. "Eu adoro essa parte da ilha, não resisti" Na verdade, ele sabia que ELA amava aquela parte da ilha e achava que seria bem provável ela se hospedar naquele hotel.

"Eu também não... mais alguém vai ficar La?"

"Acho que Josh disse algo a respeito, mais não tenho certeza."

O caminho ate o hotel foi bem rápido, fizeram o check in, descobrindo que ficariam no mesmo andar, algumas portas de distancia. Isso, Matt teve de admitir, era pura coincidência. Como a festa começaria ao fim da tarde, após se instalarem e almoçarem, no restaurante na parte externa do hotel. Combinaram de se encontrarem às 6 da tarde no saguão de entrada para irem juntos.

Na hora marcada Matt estava pacientemente sentado no sofá na entrada do hotel, sabendo com toda certeza que ela se atrasaria. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa social preta querendo manter-se o mais confortável o possível, Daniel já havia avisado que a festa não seria nada grande, somente os amigos mais próximos e alguns poucos do novo trabalho.

Após milagrosos 10 minutos de espera Matt a vê saindo de um dos elevadores e o que ele viu o fez parar de pensar e respirar pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade para ele. Ela vestia um vestido frente única vermelho longo com sandálias rasteiras e o cabelo meio preso.

"Viu? Não estou atrasada! Como estou?" Perguntou dando uma ligeira voltinha na frente dele.

"Você está linda" disse com as mãos no bolso, por não saber o que fazer com elas, e um sorriso nos lábios.

"Obrigada. Você também não está mal" disse ironicamente sorrindo.

"Vamos?" Perguntou dando-lhe o braço e saindo em direção ao carro.

O caminho ate a casa de Daniel era relativamente longo, pois ficava no lado oposto da ilha, mais mesmo assim levaria no Maximo 30 minutos para chegar La, Matt preferiu pegar um caminho pela praia e lhes proporcionou uma visão privilegiada de um por do sol maravilhoso. Assim como no almoço mais cedo, ambos tiveram a sensação de que nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo sem se ver e se falar, nada havia mudado entre eles, as conversas sérias sobre carreira principalmente a dela, as brincadeiras, os apelidos, nada havia mudado.

O radio do carro, que Evi havia ligado assim que saíram do hotel na radio local preferida, imediatamente começou a tocar uma melodia conhecida por eles, deixando ambos com um sorriso no rosto. Assim que o primeiro acorde de "Better Together" na voz de Jack Johnson começa é imediatamente seguido por eles.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard__  
><em>_No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart__  
><em>_Our dreams and they are made out of real things__  
><em>_Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving__  
><em>_Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart__  
><em>_Why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard?__  
><em>_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving__  
><em>_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together___

_It's always better when we're together__  
><em>_Yeah we'll look at the stars when we're together__  
><em>_Well it's always better when we're together__  
><em>_Yeah! it's always better when we're together___

__

"Mais havaiano impossível hein?" Disse Evi sorrindo.

"É... mais a gente impossível, não?"

"O que?"

"Essa música... é sempre melhor quando estamos juntos... quando estamos todos juntos... esse tipo de amizade que a gente tem, é uma coisa rara Evi".

"É verdade... todos nós".Disse com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, olhando para o lado da sua janela observando a praia ao longe e o sol dizendo adeus, pensando nas ultimas palavras .Era assim que seria então.

A casa de Daniel estava toda enfeitada com tochas de fogo e tendas brancas no jardim, assim que saíram do carro encontraram com Josh e Yessica que também haviam acabado de chagar.

"Eviii,nossa veio arrasar o coração de quem?" perguntou um sorridente Josh a abraçando

"Não tenho nenhum alvo essa noite! Como você esta?" respondeu igualmente

"Bem, estamos bem..bom estar de volta hein? Hei cara!" disse abraçando Matt

"Heeeei,muito bom mesmo estar de volta"

"Margh onde está, Matt?" Perguntou Yessica que abraçava Evi.

"Ela não pode vir"

"Heeeeey galera, vocês vão ficar ai?" ouviram um alegre Jorge dizer há alguns metros de distancia na entrada da festa

Após abraços, sorrisos, beijos e palavras de saudades e carinho entre os integrantes de Lost, Matt percebeu que realmente eram poucas as pessoas que ele não conhecia ali, a grande maioria era o pessoal das antigas, o que só fez a noite parecer mais nostálgica.A festa ocorria no jardim e na sala principal da casa e contava com uma longa mesa de buffet , e um DJ um bar na parte de dentro da casa.

"Hey Matt quero que você conheça uma pessoa" disse Daniel levando Matt para a parte de dentro as casa.

"Matthew esse é Alex O'Lough meu novo parceiro em Hawaii Five-O"

"Como vai Alex?" Perguntou Matt estendendo-lhe a mão.

"Muito bem, obrigado. Prazer em te conhecer" respondeu apertando-lhe a mão.

Passaram alguns bons minutos conversando sobre a carreira, o Hawaii, os amigos em comum. Matt teve uma boa impressão dele e ficara feliz em ver que Daniel estava com boas pessoas.

Matt estava sentado numa das grandes cadeiras que foram colocadas no gramado da frente da casa com Josh, Jorge e Ian bebendo e falando sobre nada ao certo, relembrando bons momentos, quando se deu pela falta de Evi. Olhando ao redor não a encontrou em lugar algum, alias, já não há via há algumas horas pra dizer a verdade. Pediu licença aos amigos e foi em direção à parte de dentro da casa e a encontrou encostada ao balcão da cozinha de Daniel conversando muito alegremente com Alex. Alegre demais foi o primeiro pensamento dele, demais. Próximo demais, sorrisos demais e pelo visto ela já estava lá há tempo demais.

"Hey, você sumiu" disse aproximando dela e colocando uma mão involuntária um tanto possessiva nas costas nuas de Evi.

"Há, Daniel me apresentou ao Alex e ficamos conversando"

"É estou vendo..."

"Vocês já se conheceram?"

"Já sim, Daniel nos apresentou mais cedo" disse Matt virando-se pela primeira vez a Alex.

"Bem, só queria saber onde você estava, estou lá fora com o resto do pessoal, ok?"

"Ok... se algo ocorrer e precisar que você me salve, sei para onde gritar!" Disse brincando sorrindo olhando para ele.

"É melhor você saber mesmo!" Respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Que isso, você não vai precisar gritar pelo Matt lá fora! Eu dou conta do recado" disse Alex descontraído. Provocando uma risada em Evi e uma onda de raiva em Matt.

"O herói dessa historia ainda sou eu" respondeu com um sorriso irônico e bebendo um gole da garrafa de cerveja que carregava, simplesmente para não responder a Alex tudo que estava passando pela sua cabeça.

"Não ligue para ele Alex, Matt é territorialista... você já foi um vampiro e tanto... ele era só um medico!" Respondeu Evi não entendendo muito bem o tom que Matt tinha usado.

"Só um médico? Ta bom então,vou deixá-la com um EX-vampiro que o medico aqui,que salvou o mundo diga-se de passagem,vai pegar outra cerveja e vai conversar com um Ian lá fora,que por sinal é um vampiro de verdade!" respondeu tentando parecer mais relaxado e brincalhão,mais na verdade era puro disfarce.

Matt voltou com uma garrafa cheia de cerveja para onde os amigos estavam lá fora.

"Encontrou ela?" Quis saber Ian

"Sim. Está de papinho com o tal do Alex" respondeu bebendo um bom gole de cerveja.

"Huuuumm,e ela não quis vir pra cá?" perguntou Ian sorrindo maliciosamente para Matt e olhando para Jorge e Josh que haviam entendido aonde ele queria chegar.

"Não. Ela quis ficar".Respondeu sério olhando para a parte de dentro da casa.

"Huuuuuummmm... e vai demorar quanto tempo ate você ir lá dentro de novo saber como ela está?"

"Ir lá dentro? Por que eu faria isso?" perguntou Matt sem graça.

"Qual é Matt, você esta se remoendo ai por que ela não veio atrás de você" disse Jorge.

"Não estou me remoendo"

"Cara, você esta sentado aqui há menos de 5 minutos e metade da cerveja já foi embora..." disse Josh.

"Eu a vi mais cedo quando fui pegar alguma coisa para comer, já tinha visto ela de papo com ele... e se você viu o que eu vi e se eu fosse você eu estaria me remoendo" disse Ian.

"O que você viu?"

"A Evi sempre é simpática com todo mundo, mais é muito perceptível quando ela esta a fim de alguém..." respondeu.

"É verdade cara... você sabe disso" disse Josh.

"Eu não sei de nada, não sei por que vocês estão me falando isso" respondeu sério.

"Hey caras, como está tudo? Estão bem servidos?" Daniel interrompeu chegando de dentro da casa.

"Tudo certo cara, grande festa!" Disse Jorge.

" Huum,Evi ainda não veio para cá? Então ela gostou mesmo do Alex hein? Disse pra eles que tinham que se conhecer,tem tudo a ver! Tomara que se acertem!" disse Daniel sorridente.

"Hey Matt, aonde você vai?" Perguntou Ian segurando a risada.

"Pegar outra cerveja" respondeu ríspido sem olhar para trás indo em direção a casa.

"Ué,o que aconteceu? Há não,ainda? Fiz merda né?"

"Relaxa cara, as únicas pessoas que ainda não perceberam isso foram os dois, vamos lá dentro ver o circo pegar fogo!" Disse Josh.

Assim que Josh entrou deparou-se com Matt do lado oposto de onde Evi e Alex estavam encarando-os.

"Cara disfarça!" Disse colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Não sei do que você está falando"

"Aham,sei...então você não esta morrendo de ciúmes da Evi com o Alex e não esta morrendo de vontade de tirar ela dali e arrastar ela para outro lugar com vocÊ"

"Eu só estou preocupado com ela."

"Matthew, ate quando você vai negar isso? Você ainda é apaixonado por ela! Ta na cara isso. Não precisa me olhar assim, eu sempre soube... o que eu não sei é se vocês já chegaram às vias de fato"

"Já... mais isso foi há muito tempo e eu preferi assim, é mais seguro."

"É realmente é muito seguro, você estar aqui de pé encarando outro cara a ponto de voar no pescoço dele".

"Josh como eu ia fazer isso com ela? Comigo? Com a Margh? Não dava... a gente conversou e ficou tudo bem. Essa história é passado, Evi é minha amiga, só isso".

"Ela também é minha amiga. E eu não quero matar o Alex, alias, acho que eles realmente ficam bem juntos. Ta vendo? Agora você quer ME matar... isso não ta bem Matt."

"Droga Josh!"

"Calma cara, mais quando você escolheu você sabia que uma hora ela ia escolher outro também."

"É eu sei..."

Nesse momento começou a cair uma fina chuva, fazendo com que boa parte dos convidados entrasse na sala, mesmo havendo tendas do lado de fora. Então um dos amigos de Daniel senta ao piano que ficava no canto da sala, prometendo tocar algumas musicas, e pede ao aniversariante para escolher a primeira e ele inicia as suaves notas de "The scientist" do Cold play, uma das bandas preferidas de Daniel.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.__  
><em>_You don't know how lovely you are__  
><em>_I had to find you, tell you I need you__  
><em>_And tell you I set you apart__  
><em>_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions__  
><em>_Oh let's go back to the start__  
><em>_Running in circles, coming up tails__  
><em>_Heads on a silence apart_

__

Os sons do piano e da voz doce da pessoa que a cantava invadiram a sala, fazendo com que mais pessoas entrassem na sala e prestassem atenção no pequeno show. Evi e Alex continuavam a conversar, alheios ao que ocorria, observou Matt.

_Nobody said it was easy__  
><em>_It's such a shame for us to part__  
><em>_Nobody said it was easy__  
><em>_No one ever said it would be this hard__  
><em>_Oh take me back to the start_

Foi quando ele viu Alex pegar na mão de Evi por cima do balcão e ela, alem de não puxar a mão, sorri para Alex. Sorri da forma que costumava sorrir para ele. Matt tenta não olhar aquela imagem, tentando assim como o resto das pessoas prestar atenção no loiro que estava no piano.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures__  
><em>_Pulling the puzzles apart.__  
><em>_Questions of science, science and progress__  
><em>_Don't speak as loud as my heart.__  
><em>_So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,__  
><em>_Oh, when I rush to the start__  
><em>_Running in circles, chasing in tails__  
><em>_coming back as we are._

Era demais para ele. Tomou o ultimo gole da terceira cerveja que tomava após ver Evi com Alex e foi falar com ela.

" Hey,está chovendo muito a estrada vai estar péssima,vamos?" perguntou diretamente a ela sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para Alex.

"Ir embora?"

"Eu posso levar ela".Respondeu Alex

"Não, ela veio comigo, ela vai embora comigo" disse Matt com um sorriso colocando as mãos no bolso, como medida preventiva para não levar a mão fechada de encontro ao rosto de Alex.

"Matt, deixa disso. Ate parece que eu tenho 10 anos. Alex me da uma carona".

"Estamos do outro lado da ilha, ele mora aqui perto. Não de trabalho a ele" disse dando ênfase ao "estamos".

"Trabalho nenhum! Faço questão de deixá-la no hotel. Não se preocupe".

"Viu? Ele não se importa. Se você quiser ir, pode ir, não se prenda por mim".

"Ok..." respondeu Matt, olhando momentaneamente para baixo. Puxando Evi alguns passos para longe de Alex.

_Nobody said it was easy__  
><em>_It's such a shame for us to part__  
><em>_Nobody said it was easy.__  
><em>_No one ever said it would be so hard__  
><em>_I'm going back to the start._

"Ele não é bom o suficiente para você" disse sussurrando em seu ouvido e virando-se para ir para a parte de trás da casa sem ao menos esperar uma reação dela.

__Ele precisava se acalmar, não devia ter dito aquilo. Mas já estava feito. A chuva havia aumentado e Matt não se importava em estar debaixo dela no gramado de trás de casa olhando as ondas do mar, precisava ficar sozinho por alguns instantes para poder dirigir. Mas não ficou sozinho nem por 10 segundos, de costas para a porta ele só a ouviu bater.

"O que você esta fazendo Matthew?" Perguntou uma Evi extremamente brava tentando manter o tom de voz baixo e permanecendo na parte coberta da varanda. "Que historia é essa de que ele não é bom o bastante para mim? Que direito você tem de me falar isso? De ficar me encarando e tentando me tirar de perto dele desde que vocÊ me viu com ele? Alex é um cara legal sabia? Você não pode me dizer isso depois de tudo!"

Ele apenas virou a cabeça para olhá-la por alguns segundo e voltou sua atenção na direção do mar. Isso a enfureceu mais do que ela queria e sem se importar com a chuva foi ate a ele segurando-o pelo braço fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

"Você quer me responder?"

"Margh não veio".Disse simplesmente.

"Eu sei que ela não veio e isso é motivo de você fazer o que fez?" Perguntou entre os dentes tentando manter-se controlada.

"Ela não sabe que estou aqui, disse que iria voltar ao Kansas para aulas de vôo."

"Qual é o seu problema?"

"Você é o meu problema"

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Alex é uma boa pessoa."

"Esse é o segundo problema, você não vai simplesmente perceber um dia que ele é um idiota. Ele não é. Não é como os outros. Poderia dar certo entre vocês".Disse tristemente.

"A escolha foi sua."

"E eu me arrependo dela. Todos os dias."

"Besteira!" Respondeu liberando finalmente toda a raiva dele que estava contida.

"Besteira? O que você quer que eu diga? Eu sei o que eu sinto." Disse a essa altura em um tom de voz bem elevado,que se não fosse pela forte chuva tinha certeza que todos lá dentro estariam escutando uma bela de uma briga.

"Você não sabe de nada Matthew!" Respondeu usando o mesmo tom e a mesma altura.

"Eu sei que eu queria dar um soco na cara dele por ter chegado perto de você e outro no Daniel por ter armado isso!"

"Você é um idiota!" Disse virando-se demonstrando que voltaria para a festa.

"É eu sou um idiota mesmo por ainda me preocupar com você!"

"Se preocupar comigo? Eu sei me virar sozinha! Você não precisa me salvar de nada nem de ninguém!" Evi não resistiu e virou novamente para ele,ainda falando no mesmo tom,sendo interrompida por ele.

"Não venha chorar no meu ombro quando esse romancezinho terminar como todos os outros! Por que eles sempre terminam..."

"A culpa é sua!" Gritou no auge da sua raiva.

"Minha? A culpa agora é minha? Por que eu..."

"Eu sempre te amei seu idiota!" Disse vendo-o parar, ofegante assim como ela. Nunca havia dito aquelas palavras a ela antes, já houveram momentos propícios no passado, mas ela nunca quis levar o relacionamento deles para esse lado por acha não ser certo.

"Eu sempre te amei, sua cabeça dura orgulhosa!"

"Você o que?" Perguntou em tom baixo, ainda ofegante.

"Eu te amo... sempre amei" Disse ainda distante dela.

Permaneceram se olhando e como se combinado foram de encontro um do outro e se perderam em um beijo apaixonado, molhado, intenso e corpos molhados se tocavam debaixo da chuva, não fazendo com que aquela situação esfriasse e sim esquentasse mais ainda.

"Vamos sair daqui..." Disse Matt dando-lhe rápidos beijos no rosto.

"Vamos!"

E sem se preocupar em se despedir de ninguém foram correndo ate o carro estacionado e partiram para o hotel.

"Matt vai devagar esta chovendo muito"

"Devagar... a gente demorou tanto assim para chegar?"

"Não saímos nem há 5 minutos!" Respondeu rindo.

"Uma eternidade! Estou me controlado para não jogar você no banco de trás desse carro agora mesmo" Respondeu em tom brincalhão sorrindo para ela e colocando a mão carinhosamente em sua coxa.

"Isso é uma proposta?" Devolveu no mesmo tom.

"Sorte sua estar vestida com tanto pano."

Imediatamente Evi levanta a longa saia do vestido ate a altura dos joelhos e com facilidade retira a calcinha branca que vestia, rodando-a no dedo indicador a joga no bando de trás do carro.

"Muito pano né?" Respondeu num tom sexy e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo,caindo na gargalhada ao ver a cara de desespero dele e sentindo-o acelerar mais ainda o carro,que já passava 40Km/h acima da velocidade permitida na estrada.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel, Matt retirou a chave de sua suíte enquanto Evi retirava a dela para não dar pistas do que estava preste a ocorrer. Foram juntos para o elevador e ao notarem que ficariam sozinhos ate o 15º andar imediatamente ele a empurrou contra a lateral do elevador prendendo-a, em mais um beijo apaixonado as mãos percorriam toda a extensão do corpo dela enquanto ela tentava com certa dificuldade desabotoar a camisa dele. Alguns segundos depois o elevador parou obrigando-os a se separarem, ficando o mais longe o possível um do outro, por pura medida de precaução, e verem entrar um casal com duas crianças, uma de colo e o mais velho em torno de 12 anos que imediatamente arregala os olhos e abre um sorriso ao vê-los lá dentro.

"Pai, Jack e Kate!" Disse o menino, puxando o braço do pai.

Assim que o elevador parou, Evi e Matt saíram tão concentrados um no outro que nem repararam que foram reconhecidos. Assim que pararam em frente à porta do quarto de Matt, que foi o escolhido por ser o mais próximo ao elevador, foi a vez de Evi puxá-lo contra ela e a porta ainda fechada. Assim que a porta é aberta ele a segura pela cintura empurrando-a para dentro, fechando a porta com o pé e imprensando contra a parede sem desgrudar as bocas nem por um segundo.

Matt levantou os braços dela prendendo-os com uma mão enquanto a outra continuava a jornada iniciada dentro do elevador, passando a beijar seu pescoço e a levantar a saia do vestido acariciando sua coxa chegando a sua bunda dando uma firme apertada fazendo-a estremecer. Evi libertou-se dele empurrando-o alguns passos para trás, arrancando a camisa dela e tendo certeza que pelo menos dois botões saíram voando, jogando-o na cama e sentando-s em cima dele. Beijava-lhe o pescoço descendo para o peito e sem que percebesse, ele havia desamarrado seu vestido.

"Como fez isso?"

"Estou planejando como fazer desde que você saiu do elevador" Disse recebendo uma deliciosa gargalhada como resposta.

Fazendo com que ela permanecesse na mesma posição ele se sentou iniciando uma prazerosa massagem em seus seios, um por um, com um toque firme não se importando muito em ser gentil, apertando os mamilos entre os dedos e vendo-a jogar a cabeça para trás e emitir gemidos de prazer que foram intensificados quando ele sem aviso a deitou e começou a sugar um dos mamilos com vontade enquanto o outro era massageado, apertado, torcido por aquela mão ágil.

Retirando o restante do vestido molhado dela e tendo-a completamente nua na cama sem deixar com que ela emitisse qualquer intenção de tomar o controle da situação ele começou massagear-lhe o clitóris com movimentos circulares e ritmados, fazendo-a gemer mais tempos em tempos um ou dois dedos em introduzidos sem piedade e quando ela achou que não poderia agüentar mais ele introduziu sua língua nela fazendo estremecer com o primeiro orgasmo da noite.

Levantando-se ofegante e ainda um pouco fora de si,ela o puxa fazendo-o ficar em pé e retirando sua calça e a Box preta,beijando colando seus corpos completamente nus e sentindo sua ereção em seu ventre.

"Minha vez!" Disse com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios olhando para ele vendo seus olhos brilharem.

Empurrando para sentar-se na beira da cama abaixando e abocanhando seu membro rígido em movimentos de vai e vem auxiliado por uma de suas mãos fazendo Matt apoiar-se atrás de si na cama gemendo. O que ela fazia era tão excitante que ele sentiu que não agüentaria mais por muito tempo.

"Evi... assim eu não vou agüentar..." Disse fazendo-a parar e se sentar em seu colo.

Com a mão ela o auxiliou na penetração e tendo que se segurar nos ombros dele enquanto ele a fazia realizar movimentos de subida e descida segurando-a pelos quadris. Ela capturou sua boca com a dela em um beijo profundo mordendo seu lábio inferior no fim, passando a beijá-lo intensamente no pescoço, sabendo que certamente deixaria uma marca. Mudando de posição Matt levantou ainda a segurando e a deitou na cama para poder aumentar o ritmo das estocadas, colocando uma das pernas dela em seu ombro. Vendo que ela estava chegando ao ápice do prazer, abaixou sua perna e deitou completamente sobre ela beijando-lhe o pescoço e passando a alternar estocadas rápidas e profundas com leves, fazendo-a suplicar para que ele aumentasse o ritmo e logo depois estremecer pela segunda vez na noite em um forte orgasmo sendo seguida, segundos depois por ele.

Prendendo-o com as pernas ela o fez ficar dentro dela por mais algum tempo acariciando seu dorso, assim que começou a se sentir sonolento demais ele rolou para o lado puxando-a consigo para que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.

"Matt?"

"Huum?"

"Que bom que você esta no Kansas pilotando"

"Eu também acho!" respondeu rindo muito.

"Achei que nunca mais aconteceria... depois de tanto tempo, tinha me conformado."

"Eu também... Foi difícil me controlar nas filmagens de SNBH."

"Você não teve esse controle todo!"

"É,eu tentei...e a senhorita também não pode falar nada! Não me lembro de ler em ligar nenhum do script "Kate pega na bunda de Jack" "

"Adoro improvisar! E adoro sua bunda!" Disse apoiando o queixo no peito dele recebendo imediatamente um gostoso carinho nos cabelos.

"Adoro você! Adoro a gente!"

"Eu também."

Dormiram o restante da noite um nos braços do outro despertando na manha seguinte com uma batida na porta. Meio desorientado de sono Matt tenta ver no relógio que horas eram e vê que ele marca 9 horas e então ouvi a voz de Josh chamando- o outro lado da porta.

"Haa não!"

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Combinei de ir surfar com ele em algum momento ontem na festa!"

"E agora?"

"Eu vou falar com ele"

"Matt ele não pode me ver aqui"

"Espera no banheiro enquanto eu falo com ele"

Assim que Evi fechou a porta, Matt levantou-se e abriu a porta para falar com o amigo.

"Oooow cara! Qual é a sua e do pequeno Fox de ficar ao ar livre em tudo quanto é lugar? Tem crianças no hotel sabia?" Reclamou Josh assim que Matt abriu a porta,completamente nu.

"Eu e o big Fox aqui apreciamos o ar livre e eu to dentro do quarto" respondeu Matt cruzando os braços na altura do peito rindo de Josh.

"Então, vamos pegar uma onda?"

"Não vai dar."

"Por que não? Não vai me dizer que você está mal por causa da Evi e do Alex?"

"Por que eu estaria mal por isso?"

"Por que ela sumiu da festa ontem. Ele sumiu da festa ontem e VOCÊ sumiu da festa ontem. Cara, ela deve ter saindo com ele... Yessie bateu no quarto dela a pouco e ninguém atendeu, então..." Josh parou de falar de repente quando Matt tentava sem sucesso prender o riso e olhando para dentro do quarto avistou um vestido vermelho no chão, e ele sabia exatamente quem era a única mulher de vermelho na festa da noite anterior.

"Filho da mãe!"

"Então, estou ocupado".Respondeu rindo.

"Amoor,conseguiu acordar o Matthew?" Disse Yessica vindo do fim do corredor

"É consegui. Ei fique ai, ele esta com as pequenas partes a mostra".Disse olhando na direção da mulher e virando-se para Matthew "E você... aproveite a manhã, companheiro!" Disse dando-lhe um sorriso e um tapinha no ombro e indo em direção da esposa.

"Ele não vem?" Perguntou Yessica

"Não..ele ta ocupado"

"Com o que? Ele sabe da Evi?"

"Haaaa ele sabe da Evi meu bem, sabe muitooo!" Respondeu gargalhando entrando no elevador.

Fechando a porta ainda rindo Matt foi ate a porta do banheiro.

"Tudo certo Evi". Abrindo a porta e vendo-a sair enrolada em uma toalha branca.

"Por que da toalha?" Perguntou não dando tempo de ela responder, jogando a toalha no chão beijando-a e a levando para dentro do Box do banheiro.

"Preciso de um banho" Disse já em baixo da água beijando seu pescoço.

"Podemos tomar banho em... 5 minutos..." Respondeu acariciando seu membro.

"Huummm... em 20!"

Meia hora depois, de banho tomado e de mais uma rodada de prazer estavam se preparando para sair. Evi iria pegar o primeiro vôo da tarde de volta ao Michigan enquanto Matt só embarcaria a noite, mas fazia questão em levá-la ao aeroporto. Diferentemente da noite anterior, ele fez questão de o mais devagar o possível.

"Você vai ser preso por dirigir mais devagar que um vovô"

"Você precisa se decidir. Ontem eu estava rápido demais hoje eu estou devagar demais?"

"Matt, as tartarugas estão te ultrapassando"

"Não quero te deixar no aeroporto" Disse pegando na mão dela.

"Também não quero ir. Mas a gente sabe que não pode ser assim." Disse acariciando sua mão.

"É. Eu sei. Amigos?"

"Sempre."

Ele fez questão de parar o carro em uma parte mais afastada de deserta do estacionamento, para poder se despedir dela com queria. Com um beijo, molhado, profundo, longo e apaixonado de despedida.

"Ate quando você fica em Michigan?"

"Não sei ao certo, terei que refilmar algumas coisas."

"Eu aviso. Vamos nos ver em breve, né?"

"Lógico. Não se esqueça de mim."

"Nunca".Dando-lhe mais um beijo ela saiu do carro e entrou no aeroporto.

Matt permaneceu ao lado do carro a vendo ir embora. Precisava dela. Tratariam-se como amigos, como sempre, mais não sabia ao certo o quanto agüentaria sem tê-la em seus braços. Entrando novamente no carro, Matt se vira para o bando de trás para pegar um CD e depara-se com algo que o faz sorrir. Uma calcinha branca de renda. Tendo em mente que precisaria devolver a peça a ela, sorrindo ele chegou a conclusão de que para fazer a devolução iria tê-la novamente,pelo menos mais uma vez.

THE END


End file.
